The Best Bad Luck I Ever Had
by That-puzzleshipping-chick
Summary: Yugi Mutou went to the park when he was younger, and met someone named Yami. They became inseparable until Yami suddenly stops seeing Yugi. The two boys see each other again, but will things be the same just like when they were younger, or has ten years of not seeing each other changed everything


**Me: This was such a hard chapter to write! *sigh***

**Renee: This is only your first chapter…**

**Me: Exactly! Now, go say the disclaimer or else!**

**Renee: Is that a threat?**

**Me: Nah, it's a promise.**

**Renee: Errrg, We do not own Yugioh or any references in this story.**

**Me; Enjoy!**

The sound of little footsteps going down stairs could be heard from a small house in a small town. A boy with big amethyst eyes, small features, tricolor hair that seemed to defy gravity, and goofy grin on his face, came running to his mother. The mother looked at her child and smiled fondly. She had the same big amethyst eyes just like her son, but her hair was brown and cropped short. The small child tugged at his mothers jeans, he was trying to get her attention.

"Mom, can we go to the park now?" The young child asked eagerly.

The mother picked up her son and sat him down on a stool, "You have to eat breakfast first, hun, you must be very hungry."

The young boy shook his head side to side. "I'm not hungry, I just want to go now!" He says while squirming in his seat.

The mother got a red apple from the refrigerator and put it in front of her son. "Once you finish this we'll go to the park, deal?"

The boy grinned at his mother and nodded, "Deal!" He quickly chomped on the apple while his mother laughed at her sons excitement.

_"This is going to be an interesting day…" _She thought to herself.

When the young boy finished his apple he jumped down from his stool, and ran as fast as his small legs could carry him to his room. He quickly stripped off his pajamas and replaced them with a shirt that read "I'm What Happened In Vegas" and jean shorts. He scrambled around his room to find his favorite pair of play shoes.

"Where are they?" The boy squeaked from under his bed.

He crawled back from under his bed and huffed loudly. His mother, who was downstairs waiting for her son to be finished getting ready, heard him. Just when she was going to come upstairs to check on him he was jumping down the steps quickly.

"I can't find my shoes!" He said panicky, "What if I'll never, ever, ever get to go outside again!"

The boys' mother laughed "Your shoes are right there, silly." She motions her hand towards a small pair of Toy Story themed shoes.

The boy ran over and slipped them on without any hesitation. "To the park!" He yelled excitedly.

After a fifteen minute walk the two of them made it to the park. The young boy looked at all the things he could do right then and there. The large community park consisted of a swing set, a rather big slide, a teeter totter, a sandbox, tire swing, and a woodland area. The park was had several other people who was there also.

The mother looked at her overly excited son. "Go have fun, Yugi. If you need anything I'll be right here." She sat on a bench and turned to where Yugi was standing, but he was already running off to the swing set. The mother took out her novel and started to read, she knew Yugi wouldn't get into any mischief.

Yugi ran off to the swing set, but not watching where he was going he bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry!" The tricolor haired boy squeaked.

A brunet, that must of been his age, looked at him through narrowed dark blue eyes. "Watch where you're going!"

Yugi was taken aback from the brunet's comment, but smiled at him anyway. "I'm Yugi Mutou!"

"I'm Seto." The burnet said and put his hand out for Yugi to shake, but Yugi just stared at it. He didn't really know what Seto had his hand out. Seto took this as an insult and turned around so that his back was facing Yugi. "I have gooder things to do then to be friends with you."

With that Seto walked in the opposite direction as Yugi, who was staring blankly at the spot where the blue eyed boy was. The tricolor haired child shrugged his small shoulders and walked to his mostest favorite part in the whole park, the woods.

Most people found the woods creepy and spooky, but Yugi found it interesting and beautiful. The birds and insects lived there, and Yugi loved to observe them close up. Plus, there was a secret hideout there that only Yugi knew about, or though he thought. He finished his little trek to the woods, and went straight to his hide out. It is a small, but cozy, tree house that was a little ways up a tree.

The amethyst eyed boy went up the small ladder to the tree house, but he heard a noise from inside. He froze where he was, and listened again. It sounded like footsteps. Yugi went the rest of the way up the ladder and poked his head inside the tree house.

"Hello, anybody here?" He called inside the small wooden area.

There was a response, but Yugi couldn't really make it out. He walked the rest of the way inside the tree house and he saw someone. Well, it looked like he was looking into a mirror. Inside of the tree house that Yugi thought that he only knew about was a boy. A boy that had the same gravity defying, tricolor hair, but he had more violent bangs, and his eyes where crimson instead of amethyst.

"Hello!" Yugi chirped at the newly founded stranger.

The boy looked at Yugi and showed a toothy smile. "Hi, I'm Yami."

Yugi sat on the wooden floor and studied Yami. He had jeans that were torn at the knee, a shirt with multiple stains, and no shoes. Yugi frowned at that.

'_Doesn't everybody have shoes?' _Yugi thought to himself.

"Where's your shoes?" Yugi said aloud to Yami.

Yami bit his bottom lip for a few moments. He was always asked that by grownups or kids his age. "I don't have any…" He said quietly.

Yugi was about to say something when he heard his name being called. He looked out the small window in the tree house and saw his mother.

"Oh nuts.." He mumbled. Yugi turned back to Yami and grinned.

"How about we meet here every Saturday!" Yugi said excitedly.

Yami thought for a second and then nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, I'll see you next week."

With that Yugi waved to his new friend, and climbed down from the tree house and back to his mother. He told his mother about the boy with no shoes and she just smiled, think that it was her sons imagination, and told him that it was time to be getting back home.

After that day Yami and Yugi have been visiting each other at the tree house every Saturday like they said they would. Yugi even gave Yami a pair of shoes he had. After two months of seeing each other the became inseparable and started seeing each other more often. Sadly, one weekend Yugi came to the tree house and Yami wasn't there.

"Where is he.." Yugi wondered out loud. He sat at the base of the tree house and waited all day, but Yami never showed up.

Yugi kept going back to the tree house, waiting to see his best friend, but he never came. After a while Yugi gave up. He came to the fact that his best friend will never come back to the old tree house at the woods.

"Grandpa, I'm off to school!" Yugi cheered as he left the Kame Game Shop.

It's been ten years since Yugi has seen Yami. Yugi was now sixteen, and had moved in with his grandfather at Dominoe City. His mother got ill when he was ten and tragically passed away. Yugi didn't go a day without remembering his mother, but he didn't forget that boy with no shoes. The boy that was his first actual friend, the boy who made Yugi always feel happy, but that was the past.

Yugi walked through the doors of Dominoe Highschool. It was his Junior year, and he was certain that this year will be different.

Without look where he was going he collided with someone. Yugi fell backwards and hit the ground, but he heard the person he ran into grunt.

"I'm so sorry!" Yugi panted.

"It's no problem..." The person said.

The stranger got up and offered their hand to Yugi. Yugi looked up at the person he collided with, and his big amethyst eyes widened. "_T-This couldn't be..."_

__"Yami... is that you?"

**Me: Sooo, what'd you think?**

**Renee: Eh, I've read better..**

**Me: Not you, moron, I meant the people who's opinions I actually care about!**

**Renee: Heh, oh well.**

**Me: Tell me what you think! Should Yami know that it's Yugi or be completely confused about who he is? It's up to you! **


End file.
